Konoha High: Hinata
by Ayukazi With Kitty
Summary: Sequal to Konoha High: Sakura. After the whole Madara incedent last year, Hianta truely believes that her sophomore year will be nothing but smooth sailing. Well, after you look past Tobi's terrible nightmares about his father and Ayu's temporary replacement teacher is a psycho. Yeah, totally smooth sailing. Right? NaruHina, SasuSaku, Tema/Shika/OC NejiTen Warning: Very vulgar.


**WELCOME TO THE NEXT BOOK OF KHS! KONOHA HIGH HINATA! I'm so thankful for all of you who stuck with me since Konoha High Sakura. As for those who are just starting with this. –Points to the link to my profile- Don't get lost, go read KHS.  
****DISCLAIMER: Prepare yourselves, because this is the only one for the story. I. DON'T. OWN. NARUTO!**

**3****rd**** person P.O.V.**

It was early morning in the Hyuga house. Well around 6:35. Neji Hyuga was assisting his uncle with the restaurant, Natsumi's, while Hiashi himself was working on a new murder file. Neji was rather nervous. He got a call from his girlfriend, Tenten, saying she had some exciting news and was on her way over to tell him and his two cousins, Hinata and Hanabi. He wondered what the news was. He had calculated it in his head for hours and he was afraid of what he had theorized.

He thinks she's pregnant.

He swears that it was nothing big. It was just a little bit of feeling the mood on his birthday last month. But, hey, that couldn't have happened that fast, right? Neji was so nervous, he went to Hanabi and spilled to her his theory. The young Hyuga rolled her eyes at him. "Niisan, I'm sure its fine." Hanabi said and went to wake up her sister.

While Neji had been freaking out, Hinata had been sound asleep in her bed after spending all night texting her boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki. Hanabi sprung on to her sister, startling her awake. "Wh-what?" She said, sitting strait up. "Niichan! Come on! Tenten is on her way over! Get UP!" Hanabi said. "Wh-why is T-Tenten coming o-over?" Hinata asked tiredly. "I don't know, she just told Niisan that she had some exciting news for the three of us." Hanabi said, rolling off of her sister's bed. Hinata flopped down on her bed and had every intention of going back to sleep. Then her phone beeped with a text from Naruto.

_Hinata, we are having a party for Ayu and Itachi tonight. I can't reach Neji or Tenten. Tell them they are invited. I'll pick you up at 5. Love you! –Naruto._ Hinata looked at her clock, 8:00. Hinata leapt from her bed and in to the shower. She quickly slipped in to jeans and an orange tee-shirt. She went down the stares and found Neji. "N-Neji-kun. N-Naruto h-has i-invited us t-to a p-party f-for Ayu-chan a-and Itachi-sama." Hinata said. "No parties with him, Hinata, you know I don't approve." Hiashi said, entering the room. "F-father, i-it's f-for A-Ayu-chan. Y-you know sh-she would n-never allow i-it." Hinata said. "Don't worry, Uncle. Tenten and I will be there." Neji said. "Says the boy who fears his girlfriend is pregnant." Hiashi said.

"Who thinks who is pregnant?" Tenten asked as she entered the house. "NOBODY!" Neji yelled and helped Hinata and Hanabi push Hiashi out the door. "I don't mind if Hiashi-sama hears what I tell you." Tenten said. "Are you sure?" Neji asked. "For the love of Jashin, Neji-niisan! I seriously doubt she's pregnant!" Hanabi said and whacked Neji. Tenten stared at him. "What? I'm not pregnant." She said. Neji looked like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. They all turned to face Tenten, waiting for the exciting news.

A wide grin spread across the tomboy's face. "Ready for this?" Tenten asked. The three Hyuga's nodded eagerly. "I get to meet my birthparents!" She said. Hinata and Neji smiled happily while Hanabi just looked confused. "You're adopted?" the youngest Hyuga asked. "Oh, that's right, you were just a baby when mom and dad adopted me. Yes, Hanabi. I'm adopted." She said, rubbing the small girl's head. "D-do you know the n-names of your b-birth parents?" Hinata asked. Tenten nodded and looked at the paper in her hands "Naoie and Tsuji Takatora." She said. "Those are nice names. Takatora, huh?" Neji said. _"Tenten Takatora? Hm, I think I like the sound of Tenten Yasuda better. It has a bit of a ring to it more than Takatora." _He thought to himself.

"O-oh, T-Tenten. Naruto-kun i-invited us t-to a party t-tonight. H-he will p-pick us up a-at five." Hinata said. "Awesome!" Tenten said. Five o'clock rolled around quicker than the three teenagers expected. Hanabi was in her room playing with her Barbie dolls. Hiashi was at the police station doing some research on a psychotic pedophile rapist that apparently was in the area. Tenten, Neji and Hinata all sat on the couch watching _The Avengers _on TV. Tenten and Hinata were arguing about who was the hottest avenger.

"Hinata, I'm telling you, Thor is the hottest! And his power ain't too bad either." Tenten said. "A-and I'm telling y-you, Tenten, H-Hawkeye is th-the hottest!" Hinata argued back. There was a knock at the door and Hinata leapt from the couch to answer the door. "Naruto-kun!" She squealed and leapt in to her boyfriends arms happily. Naruto kissed her happily. "Hello, beautiful. Ready to go?" He said. Hinata nodded and Neji and Tenten rose from the couch. "Great! We're all here! Let's go!" Naruto said. The teens climbed in to Naruto's car and drove to the house that he lived in with his sister and two brothers-in-law.

"So who all will be at this party, Naruto?" Neji asked. "Well, there's us, Sasuke, Rave, Kenzo, Deidara-sensei, Kakuzu-sensei, Crysta-sensei, and Sakura, Temari, Ana, and Kira." He said. "Hey, a full blown party." Tenten said. The group soon pulled up. In the drive way of the huge house, there was a silver Buick that no one recognized. They all climbed out of Naruto's Range Rover and entered the house. "Hinata!" Sakura called, leaping from the couch, dropping Sasuke's hand and hugging her shy friend. "Sakura!" Hinata said and hugged the rosette back. Sakura and Hinata considered each other sisters because Hinata was the first person for Sakura to meet and be _nice_ to her when Sakura joined KHS from Suna, last year.

"Hey, their coming!" Naruto called, flicking off the lights and everyone hid. Hinata heard the voice of her boyfriend's older sister and brother-in-law in the hall coming to the room they were in. The door opened as the couple that had been married for three months stepped in to the room. "Why is it so dark in here?" Ayu Namikaze Uchiha asked, she flicked on the light and every person in the room leapt out from their hiding place. "Congratulations!" everyone cheered as they stood up. Ayu covered her mouth and stepped back against her Husband, Itachi Uchiha's chest. He caught her before she lost her balance and fell. "Guys!" She said, covering her cheeks with her hands. Hinata noticed that her stomach was bulging lightly. _"She's pregnant?"_ She wondered to herself. Naruto and Sasuke went and hugged their sister before Crysta hugged her best friend.

Ayu smiled and the party really began. Ayu was talking to Crysta and Kakuzu, also a couple of newlyweds about the school's new principal. From what Hinata heard, Ayu's godfather, Jiraiya would be taking the place of Ayu and Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, the previous principal of KHS if it hadn't been for the now dead assistant principal, Madara Uchiha, being a psychotic ass hole that tried to kill Sakura, Itachi, May Roberts, and Tobi, Madara's own son.

"Oh, right, for all the students here tonight, I don't know if any of you got the email yet or not, but the showcase that we missed due to last years events will be going on. The date is August 24th." Ayu said. And just like that, everyone began to plan what they would do except for the three that weren't there last year. Ana Night, Kira Eldwin, and Temari Subaku were starting this year as sophomores. But they still had to enter the showcase to make in as sophomores.

"Hey, Ayu, are you pregnant?" asked Crysta, Ayu's best friend. "Yup, three months along." Ayu said. Crysta squealed and hugged her best friend at the hips. "Yaaaay! I'm gonna be and auntie!" she squealed, rubbing her cheek against Ayu's tummy, causing the woman to laugh. "Crysta, you're such a dork. What about you, Crys? Are you and Kakuzu going to be parents soon, too or are you going to wait a few years?" Ayu asked. Crysta stood back on her feet and hugged Kakuzu. "Haven't decided yet." Crysta said.

After the party, Hinata took Sakura and her friends back to her large home and they stayed the night, planning all they could. "I have no idea what I'm going to do. I'm a writer. Not a singer or dancer or actor or fashion designer." Kira said. "A-all authors d-double as a-actor t-too. N-Naruto-kun and h-his group s-still n-need o-one m-more a-actress. I-I can t-talk to h-him for you if y-you want m-me to." Hinata said. "Yeah, okay. I guess I can do that." Kira said. "Hey, will you all be models for my mini fashion show? I'll let you all stay in them for your performances if I go before you." Sakura said. All four girls said yes.

Temari decided to dance to _More _by Usher. Sakura designed some easy to move in dress pants for her along with a tank top with personalized Temari straps. Kira was going to act in Naruto's group, so Sakura designed a simple dress to change in and out of for her. Ana and Hinata were both singing so Sakura designed dresses to go with the songs they chose. Ana chose _My immortal_ by Evanescence, so Sakura designed a dark blue dress with diamonds peppering the top for her. Hinata chose _Mirror Mirror_ by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams, so Sakura designed a white dress with a short skirt for her. They all had a confident feeling for their performances.

**Hinata's P.O.V.**

My hands shook very hard as Ana finished her performance. It turned out that Sakura had gon before all of us except for Kira, so she got away with a different costume. The dark blue dress that Sakura had made for Ana really made her auburn hair and blue eyes stand out. Sakura grabbed my shaking arm. "Don't worry, Hinata. Everything will be fine. You'll be the best of them all." She whispered in my ear. I nodded. The lights on stage went down and my name was called. Ana had offered to play piano for me so I could focus on singing and I had taken the offer. I stepped on stage and waited for the lights to come up. The lights came up and I saw how many people were in the audience. Everyone. I felt Ana stare at me as she gently played the beginning notes. I took a shaky breath and closed my eyes and began to sing.

"_Mirror. Tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all.  
Mirror. Tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all.  
Fear of what's inside me. Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?"_

I paused for Ana to take over with the music before I finished the song, which sped up considerably.

"_Mirror, mirror, what's behind you? Save me from the things I see.  
I can keep it from the world, why won't you let me hide from me?  
Mirror, Mirror,  
Tell me something.  
Who's the loneliest of all?  
I'm the loneliest of all."_

I took a breath as I finished the song and the crowed rose to their feet in applause. I felt my heart sore with pure joy as I waved to the audience and walked off of the stage with Ana. As soon as I was off stage and Temari was on and dancing to her song, Ana, Sakura and Kira hugged me. "You were amazing!" Sakura said. "Hinata." We all turned and saw Naruto standing over by the entrance. He opened his arms to me and I leapt in to his arms, his lips crashing on to mine. Every time Naruto kissed me I felt and saw fireworks. It was the best feeling in the world.

"You were amazing. I couldn't believe my ears." He said and kissed my forehead. I felt a thrill travel up my spine. I forgot all the nervousness that had filled me only moments ago and it was replaced with the pure joy that Naruto gave me. We went out in to the audience together and watched as Tenten did her Martial arts performance. I couldn't stop thinking about my excitement. I was in a relationship with the boy I had been in love with since our academy days. And the best part of life for anyone in Konoha was coming in only a few weeks. School at KHS would start for me and this sent me rocketing towards the heavens. The only difference for this year was the principal and Ayu-sensei's temporary replacement until maternity leave was over.

Speaking of which. "Naruto-kun, w-who is g-going t-to t-take Ayu-sensei's p-place u-until s-she has t-the baby?" I asked him. His eyebrows furrowed and he thought. "I guess I forgot to ask her something." He chuckled. I smacked his shoulder and giggled. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. It didn't matter who the temp was as long as they were a good teacher and weren't a total freak of nature or a complete psycho path like the last new teacher to come to KHS. I'm sure that neither Sakura or Ayu or anyone else would want to live through something like that.

Oh, crap, I hope I just didn't curse that.

**She did. Believe me, she did. Now, with that thought, I'm going to leave you in suspense and drive you absolutely loopy until I update again! *The-Music-Loving-Anime-tard throws a brick at my head.*  
TMLAT: NO! FUCK YOU!  
Ayukazi: Owwwwww. Everyone, applause my little sister if you will. Anyways, REVIEW!**


End file.
